


summer's in the air and baby heaven's in your eyes

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Riding, and he's loving those red lace panties, but he's got a dirty mouth on him, virgin lucifer is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious to everyone that Lucifer had a crush on Y/N, and the day he brings her flowers she decides to invite him to her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer's in the air and baby heaven's in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr for enhanced reading experience (gifs of pellegrino): http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/122887455596/hi-please-write-one-with-shy-virgin-lucifer-like

You had always been a little dense about guys being into you, but there was no way you could ignore the evidence right in front of you. Even if Sam and Dean weren’t constantly teasing you about Lucifer, you were pretty sure you could have figured this one out on your own.  
…

It started the day you first met Lucifer, one of God’s first creations, he had been pulled out of the cage to walk the earth with all the other angels, powerless.

When he had first seen you his cocky demeanor had slipped, he had even tripped over his words slightly, drawing raised eyebrows from the brothers. It hadn’t stopped there, for weeks after Lucifer couldn’t even talk to you, it was like, he was too…shy? That had to be impossible, he was around for the creation of the universe for crying out loud!

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Lucifer or find him attractive, you did. He was tall, built and blond. He was the perfect combination along with those sleepy blue eyes that could make you blush in an instant. His reserved, drawling voice just did things to you. You found yourself wondering how difficult it would be to just push him into a chair and give him the time of his life.

Difficult, probably. He was an archangel after all, Fury of God and all that. But still it didn’t hurt to daydream. So here was your dilemma; you were fairly certain that Lucifer had a crush on you but there was no way you wanted to take that chance that he didn’t. He would probably be so insulted that he’d smite you on the spot. Arguments like this ran through your head every time you tried to pluck up the courage to ask him after all Lucifer wasn’t exactly known for his great love of humans. You didn’t think you would ever be able to ask him.

The day you decided to do something about this was the day he bought you flowers. You were sitting in the library relaxing, Sam was exercising downstairs and Dean was out on a supply run or picking up chicks or both.

The book was particularly boring and you could feel yourself gearing up for a nap. The door opened quietly then, Lucifer walking through the door, no matter how shy he acted around you there was this feeling of power that just radiated off him.

He was holding something behind his back and you couldn’t help it if you tensed every so slightly, as a hunters surprises were usually not welcome things, he seemed to notice and slowly removed his hand from behind his back to bring it in front of you. A bunch of flowers. Wildflowers.

They were beautiful, you had never like the tacky shop bought flowers, wildflowers always sending you back to happy summer days before monsters and ghouls. He had obviously taken some time arranging this, plucking many colours and you smiled at the thoughtful gesture.

“Do you like them?” He asked, watching you carefully.

“They’re beautiful,” You said softly, smiling widely at Lucifer.

“But do you like them?” He stressed, smiling but glancing worriedly at you and the flowers now. 

You reached out to take the flowers from his hand, your fingers brushing over his slowly, wrapping over them slightly as you stood still holding the bouquet and his hand.

“I love them.” You breathed, summoning up your nerve as you leaned up slowly so as not to spook him, you pressed your mouth to the very corner of his, more on his cheek but enough to make him freeze where he stood. You lingered there a moment before pulling back, resting your hand on his bent elbow.

He had an expression of shock on his face as you pulled back, before he leaned forwards slightly to press a kiss to your cheek. He was so sweet, you were certain anyone else would have just kissed you on the mouth. You had this nagging feeling you knew why Lucifer didn’t though.

“Meet me in my room at eight tonight.” You said to him, a soft smile on your lips as you watched him. Your cheeks heated slightly from his intense gaze.

You left then, walking through the kitchen to grab something to put your flowers in, back in your room you arranged them by your bedside before getting to work.

You stripped your bed clothes, getting fresh sheets from the laundry closet, filling the room with the fresh scent of freshly laundered sheets.

After you were satisfied with how your room looked, dusting all the little trinkets you kept hanging about, you decided to figure out what you were going to wear.

That nagging feeling earlier when Lucifer didn’t full on kiss you had stayed there, mulling it over, You were fairly certain that he was a virgin, after all when would he have had the chance to sleep around?

That in mind you chose your attire carefully, well attire was probably being generous. You were wearing a red lacy lingerie set, sweet balconette and flattering lace panties. You were almost tempted to put actual clothes on but decided you wanted to make it clear you wanted him, pure and simple. So instead you threw a robe on, it was only knee length, but you felt it was better than opening the door to him in your underwear.

It was a tense few hours for you as you got ready, having a thorough shower, deciding to actually thoroughly shave your legs this time. It was a painstaking half hour as you ensured you didn’t nick yourself, but it was worth the outcome of smooth silky skin.

You actually enjoyed all the girly stuff like spending ages primping and exfoliating and putting makeup on, but the life of a hunter usually ensured you didn’t have the time. Besides who was going to appreciate smooth, silky skin in your line of business? The next shifter who decided to claw a chunk out of your leg?

Drying off thoroughly you stepped out of the bathroom, making your way to your room. It was 7:30, you looked down the hallway to Lucifer’s room, wondering what he was doing now.

You couldn’t imagine he would need to do anything to get ready, he was perfect. You loved the rough stubble on his jaw, in fact, you had been weirded out when Dean had made him shave for the first time. He had looked strange with smooth skin, no less handsome but you knew you definitely preferred the stubble.

You realised you had been standing in the hallway, in a towel, daydreaming for however long. You didn’t have time to daydream, you were expecting to fuck the guy of your dreams in less than an hour, as long as he was amenable, of course.

That thought sent you scurrying back to your room, slipping into your lingerie, brushing out your hair, putting a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara on, concealing a blemish that had just decided to appear on your cheek, slicking on a tiny bit of gloss on your lips. You looked at your reflection in the full-length mirror, deciding you liked what you saw, you just hoped Lucifer thought the same.

It was pretty much on the dot when you got a knock on your door, you sprang up from where you had been reading a book, not really seeing the words.

You smoothed your hair, straightening your robe before opening the door, smiling at Lucifer. He was dressed casually, the same as usual except her had changed the shirt.

“Y/N,” He said, he didn’t seem nervous, but maybe he hadn’t clued on to your meaning earlier.

“Lucifer,” You leaned up and kissed his cheek, soft and slow, before pulling back, “Come in.” You stood aside and shut the door after him.

He stood awkwardly in the room, straight-backed with none of that usual ease. You gestured to the bed,

“Do you wanna sit?” You asked he took a seat near your pillows and you sat next to him, Closer than you usually would so that your thighs were touching.

“Why am I here?” He asked, those bright blue eyes looking right through you. You smiled,

“I- I wanted to ask you something.” You said nervously, you had planned a little speech in your head, but it seemed you had gone off script already.

“Yes?” He prompted as you gathered your words, how to say this without him smiting you?

“I noticed that you pay an awful lot of attention to me and the flowers today really made me notice,” You started, he stiffened next to you, you swore you could detect a slight flush.

“I like that you pay attention to me Lucifer,” You quickly reassured him, “ I just want to know if you’re interested in more,”

Lucifer turned back to you, “I would like that,” He said softly. Your eyes widened, surprised at how pain-free this had been.

You decided to let actions speak louder than words, and leaned up slowly, giving him time to back out. He didn’t though instead he was stock still as he stared into your eyes, his eyes were still open as your lips pressed gently to his. You left a lingering kiss on his lips before pulling back, his eyes were still open, mouth gently parted.

“Close your eyes,” You breathed as you leaned back towards him, he obliged you, shutting his eyes as your lips touched again.

His lips felt pleasant beneath yours, slightly dry but willing, he was obviously inexperienced with kissing, letting you do all the work at the moment, but he soon started mimicking your movements.

Your kiss got deeper when you introduced the tip of your tongue, he made a startled noise, as you ran your tongue along his lip before pressing against you more firmly, his hand resting on your hip.

You shifted closer, and closer until you were almost resting on his lap, then he pulled you fully onto his lap, his hands resting firmly on your hips. You groaned happily against him, surprised at the sudden control he had taken.

His hands were kneading your hips now, as he explored your mouth, drawing sighs from you as his cool hand slid experimentally up to your waist, feeling your bare skin under your robe. He had taken the first step you thought as you mentally shrugged and pulled your arms from around his neck to untie the sash on your robe. He pulled back to watch you as you shrugged the robe off your body to slide to the floor, leaving you sitting on Satan’s lap in your red lacy underwear.

His eyes were wide and dark as he took in your body,

“Someone’s been a very bad girl,” He breathed as he traced his hands up your waist, feeling the soft skin beneath his hands. You raised your eyebrows at the dirty talk, surprised but pleased.

You were anxious to get his shirt off now, softly tugging at the soft fabric, he took the hint and let you pull off the shirt. He was like you imagined, incredibly hot. He was more muscular than his t-shirt led you to believe, he had a soft layer of fat on his tummy that you loved immediately, the muscle strong beneath it. You ran your fingers through the soft, blond hair covering his chest, ghosting over his nipples.

His hands moved to your back now, pressing you tight to him, close enough that you could feel him, hard beneath you. You took the opportunity to grind down a little, his hands tightened further, fingers clenching in your skin pleasurably, as he let out a desperate moan.

You pulled back to ask him a pretty important question.

“Lucifer, are you a virgin?” You asked tentatively, not wanting to offend him but at the same time wanting to know if you were going to be taking his virginity.

Lucifer sighed, eyes meeting yours, “I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to lose it considering I’ve been in a Cage for millennia.” His tone was slightly cutting, which indicated to you that he was probably a bit insecure about this.

“Hey, it’s fine, I just want to make it good for you, I’m worried you won’t enjoy yourself,” You admitted, watching him carefully.

Lucifer’s hands were soft on your waist again now, but they tightened ever so slightly at your words.

“If it is lost to you then it will be enjoyable. I have lusted after you for many months now,” He revealed, looking slightly to the side of you.

“Yeah?” You smiled, flattered, “What did you fantasise about?” You squeezed your thighs tighter around him, getting a good feel of his cock, pressed tightly against you.

He groaned lightly, “I imagined you pressed against a wall, letting me explore you.” You leaned forward to suck and kiss at his throat.

“Go on,” You breathed against his neck. His hands were unconsciously sliding up and down your ribs now, making you shiver.

He sighed shakily into your hair, “I imagined you riding me, your breasts bouncing, your moans and gasps,” Jesus, when did Lucifer get so good at dirty talk?

You nip at the delicate skin before sitting up, pressing your sex down into his covered erection.

“I think we can make that a reality,” You grin, pushing him down so that he was half laying on the bed, before you lean down again, sucking and kissing down his chest, grazing your teeth over his nipples, dipping your tongue into his navel, tracing further down until you reach the waistband of his jeans.

You quickly pop the button open, dragging the zipper with it, he was wearing light grey boxer briefs, the tight fabric betraying him, he was desperately hard and leaking.

You leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cock, the heat of his flesh seeping through the thin fabric.

He moaned, his hips bucking at the contact, reminding you that he had never been touched this way.

You slipped your hand into the tight gap of his trousers, feeling the thickness of his cock against your palm, squeezing gently, making him push his hips up.

You instruct him to lift his hips as you slide his jeans down his thighs, the rough fabric scraping over sensitive skin, causing goosebumps to rise. You didn’t even know that archangels could get goosebumps, the thought made you wonder if he was this sensitive all over.

You mouthed over his boxers, testing him, seeing how he reacted, as you sucked lightly through the fabric, you could tell that just this would probably be enough to send him over the edge. So you stopped, Lucifer’s hands squeezing his thighs tightly.

“Don’t stop, Y/N,” He moaned, his hand moving to your hair.

“Don’t you wanna watch me ride you?” You asked innocently, smirking as he groaned at your words. You made quick work of your panties, soaked through, and dropped them to the floor, before straddling his strong thighs. You were pressing your wet sex into his thigh, you knew he could feel how wet you were.

His hands were back on your hips now, holding you tight against him. You knew he wouldn't last long and you honestly didn’t mind, it would be enough just having his cock inside you. It would be enough to take his virginity.

You moved further up his body, aligning your pussy with his rigid cock, your touch make him moan softly. You slipped his thick tip inside, loving his desperate moans, before sinking down until you were resting flat against him.

God, he was perfect, thick not overly lengthy, stretching you just right.

“Y/N.” Lucifer groaned loudly as his hands tightened dangerously in your hip, one hand moving down to clench your thigh.

“Shh,” You smiled, “Trust me,” With that you began moving, a slow wet slide that left just his tip inside before slowly sinking back down. You built this rhythm slowly, gaining some speed until he began to hit a spot inside you perfectly.

“Y/N, I’m not- I can’t-” You knew he was close and whilst you were highly aroused you knew you weren’t anywhere near as close as him to coming. You decided to let it happen, it wasn’t like you couldn’t teach him other stuff.

“Come Lucifer,” You ordered, speeding up until you were rocking against him, moaning loudly, bouncing up and down in his lap, just like he had fantasized.

When Lucifer came, he came quietly, a stifled groan, harsh panting breaths as he came deep inside you, it was enough to push you closer but not quite enough to send you over. His hands were kneading you hips like a cat, before pulling you in close for a deep kiss.

He sighs happily as you slide off of him, you were desperate to come now.

“Do you wanna watch or participate?” You asked, already sliding a hand down towards your dripping pussy.

He sat up eagerly, “Teach me,” He asked, blue eyes earnest. You bit your lip as you turned over, on your hands and knees in front of him, looking over your shoulder.

“Use your fingers inside me,” You instruct, “You can start with two, I’m wet enough.” You breathed in sharply at the feel of his tentative fingers, sliding down your pussy, along your clit.

You arched your back, “Do that again,” He did so, sliding up and down, across your clit,

“Uhhh Luce-” You cried at he slid his fingers faster, his clever fingers driving you closer, “Use your other hand, I need you inside me,” Lucifer didn’t say a word, and you couldn’t see him now that you had your face pressed into your pillow.

Two fingers finally pressed against your entrance, still stretched slightly from his thick cock. He slid his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm at first until you begged him to go faster, and harder.

He was soon brutally fucking you on three fingers, it was nearly enough, combined with the fingers sliding over your clit, until he abruptly crooked his fingers, catching something inside you that made lights explode behind your eyes. You were pretty sure you were wailing his name now, as you came, riding his fingers, rocking back desperately.

“Ohhh.” You heard Lucifer let out a strangled gasp behind you as you clenched hard around his fingers, slicking his digits. Your motions slowed to a standstill before you flopped to the bed, exhausted.

You turned so that you were lying on your back, Lucifer had gone oddly quiet. You realised why as you turned to look at him. He was starting at the three fingers he had just had inside you, the were coated in your arousal, glistening in the light.

You were about to apologise and offer a tissue when he slowly sucked the fingers into his mouth. You eyes were wide and you felt a frisson of arousal at the sight, especially when he hummed around the digits.

“Lucifer,” You whispered, watching his every move. He looked back up at you, his eyes blown and dark as he sucked the last trace from his fingers, pulling them from his mouth.

“You taste sweet,” He said simply, you couldn’t take it and practically leapt at him, pulling him down into a deep kiss, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue.

“Lucifer,” You repeated, “Tell me you enjoyed this? Because that was absolutely amazing,” You sigh against his mouth, loving the feel of his solid body pressed against yours. “and I wanna do that again,and again and again.”  
Lucifer laughed softly against your mouth, “Yes, I want that, I want you any way I can have you. I want to feel you clenching around my cock next time you come.” His words at first sweet, making you smile turn absolutely filthy in a matter of seconds. It’s a talent you can appreciate.

“Yes,” You laugh, exhausted and happy and so satisfied.

He rolls to the side, pressing the length of his cool body against yours, holding you tight in his big arms as you drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for a follow back and more stories! 
> 
> darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
